


Just Can't Wait

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, Fox Mulder Angst, M/M, Public Sex, Self-Fisting, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: Mulder's in a *situation* that needs urgent care.





	Just Can't Wait

Washington, DC  
Metro Subway Station  
7:47 PM

 

Rush hour was coming to an end. Fox and Walter were about to catch the express train out of DC. It was Friday and they were anxious to get home to begin their weekend together. Both men waited eagerly for the 7:51 train that would take them away from their alter egos as G-men and towards their personas as red-hot lovers.

Fox paced the crowded platform, weaving in and out among the other commuters. Walter watched his irate lover with an amused smile on his face. Fox moved back to Walter, glancing at his watch for the hundredth time.

"Where the hell is that goddamned train?" Fox hissed, craning his head in the direction of the train.

"Would you simmer down?" Walter said in a calming tone. "The train isn't scheduled to be here for another three minutes."

Fox glared at his lover then continued his pacing. "I should never have listened to you when you said to leave the car this morning and take the Metro. If we had it, we would have been home by now."

Walter grabbed Fox's arm, stopping his pacing. He pulled him close then whispered in his ear: "You wouldn't be acting like this if you had let me fuck you last night. You're hornier than a nymphet in an all-girl's Catholic school."

Fox turned his head to look into his lover's face. "Ya' got that right. I am horny. I'm horny as hell. And I didn't want you to fuck me last night because I wanted to wait until tonight so we'd have the weekend to recover, but now I see I made a big mistake!" Fox yanked his arm out of Walter's hand and stormed off. His last words were a bit too loud and made a few commuters stare in their direction. Walter felt his face flush slightly as he dropped his head to stare at the platform lights, trying to will them to flash indicating the train was coming into the station.

Finally the platform lights began to flash. Walter lifted his head and searched the crowd for his impatient lover. Unbeknownst to him, Fox had circled back around and now was directly behind him.

"Lookin' for me?" Fox asked, coming up close behind Walter. Walter looked back at Fox, startled.

"You really want to give me a heart attack, don't you?" he asked, giving Fox his surliest expression.

"No. At least not until the weekend's over," he said, grinning.

The train pulled into the station and both men made their way towards the nearest door. Fox stayed close behind his lover, making sure no one separated them. The door opened and they stepped aside to let the passengers out then they pushed their way into the car. It was a tight squeeze, which got even tighter once a few others crammed in behind Fox. Once the doors were able to close, the train was on its way. 

Fox found himself leaning on his lover’s back as the train swayed from side to side through the tunnel. The train's movements alternated from swaying to pitching back and forth. It was during these times Fox found his pelvis bumping into Walter's ass. This gave Fox an idea....

He began to purposefully move his pelvis, thrusting it into his lover. Fox continued to gyrate this way, even when the train was hardly moving. This didn't go unnoticed by his lover. Walter turned his head toward Fox, whose face was not 5 inches away from him.

"Fox, what in the hell are you doing?" Walter asked through gritted teeth.

"What--are--you--talking--about--Sir?" Fox asked, thrusting his hips with every word he said.

"Fox stop it!" Walter hissed at him.

"Okay, okay," Fox relented, knowing when to stop.

The train finally made its way into the station. Walter was glad this was an express train that got them to their destination without stopping. Who knows what Fox would have done if they had to stop to let on more passengers, he thought. 

Once the train stopped and the doors opened, everyone made their way out of the car in a slow and orderly manner. Once Walter was out of the train, he turned to look for Fox. As he looked around, he couldn't find him. He turned suddenly, thinking he might be sneaking up on him again, but he wasn't there. As the crowd began to thin out, he finally found him standing off to the side of the platform with his head down. Walter rushed up to him, a concerned look on his face.

"Fox is there something wrong?" he asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Fox looked up at him, red-faced. "Um...I guess you could say that."

"What is it?"

Swallowing a few more times, he finally said, "I...um...I've got a massive hard-on."

"You've got a what?" Walter said, not believing what he’d just heard.

"You heard me, Walter," Fox said, trying desperately to adjust himself discretely in his trousers.

Walter couldn't help but smirk. "Well, it's your own fault. You shouldn't have been trying to hump me on the train."

"Be that as it may, that remark doesn't change things here," Fox said, kicking out his left leg.

"Well, we can't do anything about it now, so let's go," Walter said as he walked away towards the escalators. Just as he got there, he turned to find Fox hadn't moved an inch. "Fox, I said let's go."

Fox took a few steps then stopped. "I can't... Sir."

Walter groaned then walked back to his lover. "What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't. I need to..."

"Fox, don't even think about doing that here. Do you understand me? Now, let's get home and I'll take care of that for you," Walter said, walking away again. 

Fox watched as Walter got on the escalator then turned his back. He slowly moved himself near the far wall of the platform under the escalators. He turned facing the wall, then glanced around and saw the platform was practically empty now. There was a man sitting alone on the bench at the far end of the platform and an old woman leaning against a column. Both were far enough away so they would never be able to observe what he was doing. 

Across the track on the other platform, there were a few people way at the other end. With one last nervous glance, he slid down the zipper of his pants then reached inside, searching for the opening of his boxers. He pushed his hand inside the cotton material and grabbed hold of his rock hard erection. He let out a groan and worriedly glanced around again to see if anyone heard him. 

Once satisfied he was safe, he pulled his cock out of his pants. He made sure his overcoat remained partially closed around him. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out his handkerchief and wrapped it around his cock. Fox let his tongue slide over his lips, wetting them as he moved his hand up and down his shaft. His thumb slid across the tip, smearing precum over the head. 

Fox's hand continued to move faster and faster. He was already so close. His left hand freed his balls, then squeezed and rolled them. Abandoning his surroundings, Fox closed his eyes tight trying get himself off.

He couldn't help but let out a low moan as he bit down on his bottom lip to avoid getting too loud. Fox could feel himself getting close, but suddenly felt a presence behind him. Fox's eyes immediately popped open and he swung his head around. He looked back into the face of his lover and boss, Walter Skinner. Walter was pressed close behind him, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"You never listen to me, do you? Get your coat off," Walter ordered, stepping back a little.

Fox's eyes grew wide with fear. "Remove my coat...I can't...why?"

"Do as I say, just this once. I promise you won't regret it," he whispered into his ear.

Fox swallow hard then pushed his painfully erect cock back inside his pants and put his handkerchief back in his pocket. He then slid off his coat and let it drop to the ground. Nervously, Fox turned to look around again to see if any other people had come onto the platform. The same number of people were there. 

Walter moved back behind his lover. Getting very close to him, he opened his overcoat to shield their actions from anyone's view. He then began to unzip his pants. Fox heard this and glanced behind him.

"Walter, what are you doing?" Fox asked, with panic stricken eyes.

"I'm doing what I should have done last night. Open your pants then push them and your boxers below your cheeks. Don't let them fall to the ground."

"Jesus Christ, Walter! Have you lost your mind? We can't do this here! We're with the FBI for God sakes!" Fox exclaimed, all the while not losing his erection and feeling a jolt of arousal go through his entire body ending in his groin.

"No one knows that and hopefully they won't find out, so if you don't want the next train to pull in and let off some more passengers, you'd better get those pants down-- now," Walter commanded as he began to stroke himself to hardness.

Fox could feel his heart pounding in his chest and a cold sweat break out all over his body. It seemed Walter was serious about this and if he didn't want a new horde of people coming off the train seeing him get fucked in the ass by his boss, he had better get on with it.

With shaky hands he opened his belt, then his pants. He slid his fingers inside both waistbands then pushed his pants and boxers below his ass. As he was told, he didn't let them fall to the ground. He held them with one hand and with the other he held his suit jacket up and out of the way. Walter bent Fox forward, leaning his stomach against the railing, then grasped his hips.

"Fox, this is going to have to be a dry hump. Are you okay with that?" Walter whispered in his ear.

Fox could hardly believe this was happening. He found himself in a kind of stupor. He managed to nod his head and make a positive groan.

Walter looked around to make sure the coast was clear before he commenced. Once his cock was nice and stiff, he proceeded to place the head at the entrance of his lover's ass. He had dry humped Fox before, but he still was trying to be careful. He hoped the precum that had formed at the head would be enough lubrication.

Fox felt Walter's penis at his rectum. He tried to relax his sphincter and open himself to his lover. Walter gently pushed the head of his cock inside, stretching the ring of muscle. Fox gritted his teeth at the momentary pain and continued to breathe. Gradually, Walter's entire length disappeared between Fox's ass cheeks.

"I'm going to start pumping. Do not get loud now or when you cum. Do you understand?"

All Fox could do was nod and bite his lip. He began to feel his lover's cock sliding back and forth in his ass. When there was no lube, the friction was incredible. He could feel every each of Walter's thick cock in his ass. He prayed he would be able to remain quiet. Fox looked down at his erection bobbing out in front of him and wished that he could touch it, but he knew he had to hold on to his pants and keep his jacket out of the way. 

Walter began to pound into him, holding on to his shoulders. He breathed into his ear.

"Cum for me, baby."

Fox wanted to do just that. He shut his eyes and concentrated, trying to block out where he was. He thought he heard a sound --like someone was near them. His eyes flew open. Sure enough, a man had walked towards them, peering into a nearby trash can. After finding nothing, he turned and made his way back down the platform-- he didn't seem to pay any attention to them.

"Walter, that...that man...he...he could have...seen us," Fox gasped.

"But he didn't. Now, concentrate on what I'm doing here and cum, damn it!"

Fox's eyes went to the platform lights. He found it hard to concentrate when all he could do was think about the next train coming. He stared at the lights while Walter continued to thrust into him. He would alternate looking at the lights and looking around to see if anyone was noticing them. Thank God rush hour had ended, but there was still the next train which would most assuredly have a few stragglers. He knew he would have to cum before the next train got there. 

This pressure wasn't helping his situation. He knew if he could touch himself, he would cum almost immediately.

"Walter, if I could fist myself I'd come faster. You have to hold up my jacket."

Without saying a word, Walter grabbed onto the jacket and pushed it up Fox's back and held it between them. Fox pulled out the handkerchief again, placing it around his semi hard cock and began to pump it for all it was worth. He matched Walter's thrusts and soon they were in a nice rhythm. It wasn't long now. Fox glanced again at the lights and... oh my God, they were flashing. A train was coming.

"Walter, a train is coming! Shit! We have to stop! Walter!" Walter continued to thrust into him, ignoring his pleas. "Walter, please!"

"Fox, the only way I'm going to stop is if you cum, so you'd better do it before the train does," he grunted.

"Fuck!" Fox exclaimed as he continued to feverishly fist himself. He shut his eyes tight and concentrated on the sensations his lover and his fist were making. Finally, with a mix of fear and excitement, he felt the familiar signs of his approaching orgasm. At the same moment the train entered the station, Fox came, squirting into his handkerchief. He couldn't help himself, crying out along with the roar of the train. 

Walter immediately pulled out and quickly stuffed himself back into his pants. After adjusting himself, he helped Fox adjust himself, pick up his coat and helped him into it. Fox was trying to catch his breath and recover as quickly as possible. Once his clothes were adjusted, Walter grabbed him by the arm and walked him towards the escalator. The train had just opened its doors and a small crowd departed. Fox placed a shaky foot on the step of the escalator and grabbed onto the railing, leaning a little into his lover for support.

Once they had reached the street level, Fox was a little stronger and could walk without assistance. He threw the semen soiled handkerchief into the nearest trash can. 

An elderly woman was standing at the exit, eyeing the two men. As they walked past her, both men noticed she gave them a wink--

"You make sure you return the favor, young man," the woman said, eyeing Fox.

Fox and Walter smiled nervously at the woman as they hurried past her. Both men's faces were crimson. An intense flush came over them and they experienced a slight thrill at the thought of being seen.

"My God! She saw us, Walter!" Fox exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at his lover.

"Yeah-- and I hope you heard what she said," Walter said calmly.

"Yeah, I heard, but..."

"No buts. As soon as we get home, you will return the favor," Walter said, pretending to be stern.

Fox heard the tone. "Oh, I have no problems with that, but..."

"Didn't you hear me say, no buts?" Walter said, stopping to face Fox.

"Yeah, I heard you, but hear me out."

"What is it?" Walter asked, annoyed.

"Do we have to wait until we get home? I mean, I can do you right here on the corner," Fox said, smirking.

Walter stared at him in shock for a moment then realized his lover was being sarcastic.

"And I can pull your pants down and spank your bare ass right here on the corner, too," Walter threatened.

Knowing Walter was a man of his word, Fox swallowed hard as he quickly turned and walked down the street towards their apartment. Walter smiled to himself, shaking his head. He followed his lover, all the while thinking this public sex thing could become quite addictive.

 

THE END


End file.
